Southern Girl and Cuban Man
by truelovechick77
Summary: My English teacher had us write Sonnets, so i wrote one about Calleigh from Eric's POV and another to Eric from Calleigh. They finally get together, and then get chased across the country by mysterious people. What will happen? Romance/action! Please R&R!
1. Southern Girl

**Here you go. I had to write a Shakespearean Sonnet for English, **

**so, I (obviously) did one about Calleigh from Eric's point of view. **

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing. **

**I normally prefer to write stories over poetry, so it might be really bad. **

**BTW: I know there isn't supposed to be a title, but I just couldn't resist!**

**And my teacher said we didn't have to do the iambic pattern for stress, **

**so I didn't do it. Sorry if you really are offended by that. **

"Southern Girl"

Your smile is brighter than the suns light.

Your golden hair waves like the ocean blue.

Your eyes sparkle like two stars in the night.

From your head to your toes I love you.

You outwit anyone else that I know.

You are much sweeter than natural honey.

And you are more elegant than a doe.

I wouldn't live without you for money.

I got shot and that opened my brown eyes.

You were almost taken from me by smoke.

Life is too short and everybody dies.

I promise my love for you is no joke.

I'm afraid to voice my love can't you see?

All I can think is will you marry me?

**She told us to make it sound corny and fluffy, but I think I made it over the top.**

**I might post one from Calleigh's point of view about Eric, **

**but only if you want me too, so review and tell me what you think.**

**~ Katherine ~ **


	2. Cuban Man

Here is the sequel it is too Eric from Calleigh. This one was easier to write I had some experience. I hope you like it.

**Once again I put a title, even though it isn't proper to. **

**Disclaimed: I (regrettably) do not own Eric or Calleigh or any of the characters. Basically I don't own this *tear tear***

"Cuban Man"

I try so hard to keep my heart locked.

I always keep my walls up around me.

But you didn't stay out instead you knocked.

And for some reason I gave you the key.

Now I trust you and I know just why,

You stand by my side and you always will.

You are different than any other guy.

You always have loved me and you do still.

You have never said the words to my face.

But I have seen it and I have read it.

You have let me do this at my slow pace,

And I opened up to you, bit by bit.

I don't want to deny it any more,

Yes! I love you I feel like I can soar!

Here you go. I am going to turn it into a story, if I haven't already told you.

**In the story Eric will give his poem to Calleigh and she will give him hers. It is going to be completely separate from my other story, ****How It Should Have Been.**

**Do you like the story idea? How was the Sonnet?**

**PLEASE review!**

**~ Katherine ~**


	3. Romance Ruined by a Jerk

**Here is the beginning of the actual story. **

**Thank you for the reviews and adding my to your **

**(Favorite author/story and/or subscribe to this story alert): **

**Rachel Fox Mulury, HipHuggersFan09, vickyhiphuggers, ladyd10, **

**Emilypfaan, CSIdestiny, caligurl193, and Priiscila. **

**If I accidentally left you off of the list let me know in a review and I will add you, and I honestly do apologize. If you take the time to do that I should add you to the list so everyone knows that you did. **

Ch. 1

Eric walked down to the ballistics range. He couldn't believe that he was about to do what he was about to do. He only hopped that Calleigh wouldn't turn him down. On second thought he might as well shoot do what Hagen did if she did (jk!)

"Oh, hi Eric," She was relieved to see him. She just couldn't put up with them dancing around eachother; they had to decide what to do.

"Hey, Cal," HE said as she saw him pull something out of his back pocket.

"What's that?" She asked,

"Oh, um, can you read it?" He handed her a piece of paper and she began to read it aloud.

"Southern Girl…" she started

"Silently please," He was afraid of her reaction. What if she laughs at me? Why am I doing this? I should just grab it and leave . . . no that would be weird she would think I was crazy! He thought. Then he looked up at her and a single tear fell down her face. Before she could wipe it off he reached up and brushed it off her face.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in this position," He said as he stood there what to do.

"Eric, I love it… It's beautiful," she said quietly.

"Do you really think so?"

"I do . . . but Eric?"

"Yes?"

"You can tell me anything,"

"I know Cal,"

"Tell me, please, aloud."

"I love you Calleigh,"

"I love you Eric," she said as their lips slowly met. The kiss was perfect. It was slow and peaceful. Sure there was lust, but the love was all that mattered at that single perfect moment.

Later that night Eric arrived at Calleigh's house, with roses in his hand. They might be moving quickly, but it was seven years of love built up.

"Hey hot stuff," Calleigh said as she opened her door. He looked great in a suit she noted to herself. "Awe, thank you for the flowers."

"Thank you for letting me take you to dinner,"

"I would never turn you down," She said with a giant smile.

Eric looked at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was put in a messy side bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a simple diamond necklace, a crucifix, around her neck. It was different than the one she gave him, it had a thorn crown around it, but he still thought that she wore it symbolically. Her purple dress had a sweetheart neckline and then flowed down to her knees.

"Cal, you look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you, you look great too," She said as he led her out into his car.

Once they were in his car, he drove away, quickly. He apparently loves to drive fast.

"Cal, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What did you think when you read my file?"

"I was happy. You had never told me how you felt. I was also shocked that you loved me that much,"

"You were?" he asked, slightly offended.

"I'm not use to people loving me like that," she admitted.

"Well I do," he said as he rubbed her hand. She knew she should be scared that he was going this fast with only one hand on the wheel, but for some reason she wasn't. She really trusted him.

"Eric, can I ask you something?"

"No," he joked.

"How long have you felt that way about me?"

"From the moment I saw you,"

"Calleigh… this might be random, but where is your tattoo?"

"I'll show you sometime,"

"DO I want to know?"

"I think you do," she said with a wink.

By now they had arrived at the restraunt. It was beautiful. Wild flowered grew on the walls, and there were fountains outside by the tables. It was Old Spanish fort style. Eric went around to the side of the car and opened her door for her-like a true gentleman.

They walked in to the restaurant, and Eric asked the waiter for a table for two, by the in the "_casa de amor."_

"Eric what is the casa de amor?" she knew it meant house of love, but she couldn't quite make the connection. Then the waiter led them into a little building by the ocean. It was absolutely beautiful.

They ate dinner and talked about nothing, and yet everything. It was truly a perfect night.

"Eric this was amazing. The food was great, and it is beautiful, where did you hear about this place?"

"Mari told me about it, before she died," he left out that she told him to take Calleigh, and make his move towards her.

"A sisters advice never fails," she whispered, just as the waiter came with the check. Eric paid him and then left.

Eric led her onto the beach, where there was a gazebo. Music was playing (thanks to the restraunt) and so Eric put his arms around Calleigh's waist. She then lifted her arms around his neck, and they danced (well actually they just swayed) for what felt like eternity.

"Calleigh I should take you home, after all we both have work tomorrow,"

"You're right," She said. They the then walked up to the restraunt. They were next to the fountain, and they both stopped. Eric faced Calleigh and brushed a hair behind her ear.

"I love you" they whispered simultaneously, as they leaned in for a kiss. Eric pulled Calleigh closer to him, and Calleigh clung on around his neck. Then . . .

"Calleigh?" A man said from a nearby table. They both turned around to see Jake looking like a deer in the headlights.

**So I promise you I'm not always so romantic. I love action too. **

**I'm just in a romantic mood. So I apologize if this was too mushy. **

**I am going to put more action. **

**I also really want Eric and Jake to get into a fistfight, but I can't come up with a good reason why. Ideas are welcome. **

**Please click the button and review, it means so much. **

**~ Katherine ~ **


	4. FIGHT!

A very wise and awesome man (my science teacher) told our class about his Pursuit of Happiness. Basically he said that one thing you say could make or break someone's day, so make sure that you watch what you say. He also said that we should have a positive outlook on life. Now he's not a philosophical weirdo (he jokes around and we spend half of class talking about weird random, cool things. He is my favorite teacher ever) I realized the importance of what he said, and so I am joining his Pursuit. One way is that I will review every single chapter I read- no exceptions. If you make someone happy, they will (without trying) make other people happy.

**Do you want to join the Pursuit of Happiness? Just make others happy, and be happy it doesn't matter how, but on FanFiction reviews are always nice. Imagine if everybody reviewed every chapter of every story they read- that would make a lot of people really happy—including me! **

Ch.2

"What are you doing here?" Eric and Jake both asked simultaneously.

"I took Calleigh on a date," Eric said.

"I was eating dinner and drinking," Jake said clearly drunk.

"Eric, we should leave. Good bye Jake," she said very professionally.

"Bye Cal…"

Eric drove Calleigh home, and planned on dropping her off. After all, they didn't want to look too suspicious to their co-workers. The last thing they needed was to get the IAB involved.

"Eric, would you stay?" Calleigh asked quietly.

"Of course," he said as he put his hand around her waist and walked inside. HE was still really pissed about seeing Jake. That b****** hurt Calleigh, and kept her away from him!

"Eric, thanks, dinner was lovely," She said. Clearly trying to avoid talking about Jake.

"It was, until Jake showed up," Eric couldn't help himself. He had to say it.

"Jake doesn't matter. You do?"

"Really?" Eric asked. He still couldn't believe that he would be lucky enough to have Calleigh Duquesne love him back.

"Yes, I love you"

"Good, because I love you. And there is no way that anything will stop me from loving you. Not even Jake!" Eric said.

"I love you too. Jake will never get in-between us again," She said as she scooted up closer to him on the couch and put her head on his chest. He began to play with her hair, and rub her back. He loved her, he truly did. After a while he noticed that she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her onto her bed. Unsure of whether to stay here or go back to his house he stood there. Calleigh whispered "Stay" and that made up his mind.

He wasn't ready to go to sleep yet, so he just sat down on the floor and stared at her sleeping. At one point she whispered his name, which made him smile to himself. Then he heard a knock at the door.

He went over and answered it, and there was a drunken Jake . . . again!

"You get away from my girl!" Jake said.

"Jake leave. You're drunk. Don't do something you're going to regret," Eric threatened. Eric wanted to hurt Jake, but he didn't want to fight him right now with Calleigh in the other room sleeping. He didn't want to wake her, or hurt her feelings (if he beating Jake up would hurt them like he wanted to.)

"I won't regret this," Jake said as he began to punch at Eric. He did an upper cut, front punch, hammer to the head, and a bunch more strikes. Most of them were just sluggers. He got a nice blow to the stomach that knocked the air out of Eric. That erased any doubt: Eric was going to give Jake what he deserved.

Eric blocked most of his strikes: he had much better reflexes. Then he began to beat on Jake. He punched him on the head, torso (a lot), and groin. The last of which put Jake in extreme pain. Jake deserved this for what he had done to Calleigh, and to Eric. Eric kept striking, and so did Jake. The fight continued both willing to give up, and both were full of hate for the other.

Then Jake showed Eric into the table, leaving a dent in the wall and badly injuring Eric. But without a second thought, and running of f of adrenaline, Eric got up to see Jake wobbling over him. Eric kicked his feet and knocked Jake to the ground, so that he hit his head hard. That was defiantly going to hurt tomorrow Eric thought to himself.

Jake ran, or more limped, away before Eric could do any serious damage though. While escaping Jake threatened Eric saying, "This is not over!"

This is not over, far from it for you, Eric thought. But for me it is. He was glad that Jake had finally gotten what he deserved for everything he had done. And Eric was glad that he was the one to deliver the beating, but he would never tell Calleigh that, of course. She was called bullet girl for a reason after all. There was no reason to make her hate him when she had just admitted that she loved him!

Eric went to the bathroom and cleaned the blood of off him, after he checked to make sure that Calleigh was still asleep which she was. But the real problem was not the blood; it was how he was going to explain this to Calleigh once she woke up in the morning.

**Sorry this is such a short chapter.**

**I promise there will be more action starting in 2 more chapters.**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Do you want to join the Pursuit of Happiness?**

**Review Please!**

**~ Katherine ~**


	5. Massage before Murder

**Here you go. I hope you enjoy. I just couldn't resist doing writing this…**

**Sorry if it's out of character. But I (once again) couldn't resist . . . **

**Please review!**

Ch. 5

Eric was on top of her, squeezing her, sucking her. She screamed his name . . . BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock woke her from her pleasant dream. But what she saw wasn't bad either. Eric had just gotten out of the shower, he had only a towel wrapped around his waist. Hmmm what a perfect body, or at least, that's what she first thought.

"Eric! What's wrong?" She asked. He had bruises on him, and his arm had a cut.

"Oh, uh, I need to talk to you. . ."

"Yes you do! What happened?"

"Last night, while you were asleep, Jake came. He was drunk. He tried to see you and I said no . . . Then he began to get violent. I returned his blows. I promise I didn't look for a fight, really," Eric explained.

"Eric I'm so sorry, let me take care of you! First let me call Horatio," Calleigh said. She couldn't believe that this had really happened.

"No, Calleigh. I don't want anyone to know,"

"Fine, I'll call him in two hours, and say that we slept in," She normally never broke the rules. But this was defiantly an exception.

"Cal . . ."

"Eric..."

"I don't have a choice do I?" Eric asked.

"No you don't," Calleigh said with a wink.

Calleigh made him lie down on the bed and then she rubbed him with lotion. It felt so nice. Those hard muscles . . . and great ass . . . but no! It was way to early . . . Eric enjoyed it to, but he just wish Calleigh feeling him in a different way, and that he could feel her . . . all of her.

After a while of uneasy lust and tension they both agreed to get "wake-up."

"Horatio, this is Calleigh. Eric and I slept in. . ." she said with smile to Eric.

"That's fine. I have a murder two blocks away from your house. Head out there ok? It is roped off in the park,"

"We'll be there in 30," Calleigh said and then hung up. She went to the bathroom and then put on her lace bra and thong, then a knee length gray skirt that she had never worn and a green top that clung to her body and had a peep v neckline. Maybe she was over doing it she thought to herself . . . oh well.

When she walked out Eric felt himself harden. Damn she was hot! He quickly went into the bathroom to change. He didn't want to make this any more awkward than it already was . . .

Once they got to the scene they walked over to where Ryan and Natalia were.

"Hey Calleigh, Eric. You should be warned- it's someone we know," Ryan said.

"Who?" Calleigh and Eric said.

"Jake," Natalia answered.

"Oh my god," Calleigh said as she walked over to a bench. Eric followed her.

"Calleigh I promise I didn't do this," He said.

"You can't be sure of that can you?" She asked. She had no clue how she was supposed to be feeling right now.

"Well . . ."

"Calleigh, are you ok?" Natalia asked as she walked over.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you don't look fine . . ." she drifted off.

"I'm fine," She repeated. This time sounding more confident about it. Jake hadn't exactly been great for her . . . She would defiantly stand by Eric in this. She smiled at Eric hoping he would pick-up on her decision. From his smile in return she could tell that he had. And that he felt relieved, but nervous.

"I think you just found the murder weapon," Natalia said.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked. She and Eric both looked at eachother alarmed at how she could have known about what happened last night, that is if she meant that Eric killed Jake.

"Look at that knife, she said pointing to a knife next to he bench,"

"Oh, that yeah," Calleigh said just as Horatio walked over.

"Team, I need all of you here," H said as he walked over to the bench. Once they were all there he said-"IAB is saying that we refrain from this case. Due to Calleigh's former relationship with Jake, that is. I apologize I never would have sent you all out here if I had know who it was. Especially to you Calleigh."

"It's fine," she said as she looked at Eric. She was relieved that Eric hadn't killed him, or at least she didn't think he did because he had never mentioned a knife. Besides, if he had been drunk it was no surprise that he could have gotten himself into another fight. But she still needed to talk to Eric about this entire thing . . .

**Sorry to any Cake fans out there. I hate Jake. **

**Please review! **

**More reviews = I update sooner**

**More reviews = I'm happier, so a better story.**

**Thank you so much for reading, so let me know what you think! **

**~ Katherine ~ **


	6. Turn for the Worst

**Sorry it took so long to update,**

**I had a busy week...**

**Yesterday I went shopping -and got a Calleigh Duquesne outfit!!!**

**Read and Enjoy (or at least I hope you do!) **

**Please review also!**

Ch. 6

Eric had driven Calleigh to her house. He wanted to stay with her, but he didn't know if she would want that.

"Eric, can you stay? We need to talk…" she said to Eric's relief and terror.

"Of course, As long as you want me to,"

Calleigh went into her room and changed into Nike shorts and a tank top. She didn't care how she looked-she just wanted comfort right now. She went down and sat on the couch next to Eric.

"Eric, I need to know… Did you stab Jake?" She whispered.

"No. I could never do that to you," he said mentally adding –no matter how much I want to.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am,"

"Ok," Calleigh said as she snuggled up next to Eric. His hand rubbed he back as he kissed the top of her head. Jake and her weren't dating any more. And she didn't particularly like him-but she didn't want him to be killed.

"Eric, what if my dad had been drunk, and he had been murdered?" she asked. This is what scared her the most about the entire thing.

Eric could hear the pain in Calleigh's voice as she said that. He truthfully had no clue what was the best thing to say so he said, "Calleigh that didn't happen to your dad so lets not worry about that. As long as this killer is taken off the streets everything will be fine," he whispered.

"Yeah, your right… Thanks Eric,"

"Calleigh thank you,"

"For what? Being crazy and having a drunk father?"

"Calleigh none of that matters. All that matters is that we love eachother,"

"Eric it does matter! My father may not be able to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day he will be so drunk! He may get murdered!" she said.

"Calleigh Horatio will walk you. You father will not be murdered. You are worried about problems that aren't even problems yet. Just relax,"

"Eric. This has been a problem all of my life,"

"And I will help you with it,"

"But you can't. Nobody can. Besides I don't want to impose on you…"

"Calleigh you aren't imposing on me. I love you. I want to help,"

"You do?" She asked as she traced the scare on the back of Eric's head.

"Of course," he said. Any then he kissed her. But this kiss wasn't any ordinary kiss. It was more passionate. All of their problems were forgotten. The only thing they thought about was eachother, and their love.

"Wow," Eric breathed as her pulled back for oxygen.

"I'll say" Calleigh said as her phone rang, it was Horatio.

"Calleigh I need you to come to the lab right now, bring Eric."

"Why?"

"Because that was not a random killing. Someone is trying to kill you- and everyone you love. Pack enough to get you by for a week. You can get more things latter. You will have to go into hiding for a while,"

"Horatio I don't have to hide. I can fight this,"

"I think, this is to big to you to fight."

**Lesson Learned: If you karate instructor calls your home, you better recognize their voice- or else you will have to pay. **

**Personal note: My dog has cancer. He has 3 months to live :' (**

**Sorry for the cliffy.**

**I had writers' block and then got an amazing idea. **

**Please review- the reviews make me excited do I update sooner. **

**Please Review!**

**~ Katherine ~**


	7. Begining to Understand

**Life Experience: I got to feel a black belts abs!**

**Note: A friend of mine is having surgery. Her last day of school is Friday, and my science class is throwing her a surprise party on Thursday. **

**Lesson learned: If you sleep in an uncomfortable position, then jog, and then do karate where you do a lot of painful things, you will be VERY sore. **

Ch. 7

"Horatio what the hell is happening?" Calleigh demanded as she and Eric went into Horatio's office.

"Calleigh. The people that killed Jake are trying to hurt you. We found a message that said:

_Blonde Bitch you better watch your back. We are going to hurt you and everyone that cares about you. _

"That doesn't mean I have to leave! We have gone through this before!" Calleigh said as Eric rubbed her back.

"Calleigh you and I both know that I know about you and Eric. I am not stupid. I want to take precautions, especially because now my two best CSI's are in danger- especially you. Lucky for us I think they thought that Jake was your boyfriend, so we have an advantage," Horatio said.

"So they don't know about Eric and I, along with everyone besides you, so really…"But she was cut short because Horatio interrupted.

"Calleigh. I think this is serious. I want you and Eric gone…you do not have a choice," he regretted saying this, but he knew it was the only way this would work. "Calleigh go get some guns from the gun vault. It will be covered. Eric… stay here,"

Calleigh hated not having a choice. She never had a choice. She rarely had control. He father, work, and now this. That is one reason why she loved Eric. He made her feel special, and he let her have control. She thought to herself as she walked down to the ballistics lab.

"Yes Horatio," Eric said.

"I want you to take care of her, do what ever you need,"

"Do you mean what I think?"

"I believe I do," Horatio said * striking his pose *

"Where will we be going?"

" I organized for a plane to take you to Austin Texas, you should be safe there,"

"How long?" Eric asked.

"As long as it is needed, Eric. Do you remember the case last week?"

"The gang one?" Eric asked. He hoped he was wrong. It had been a brutal murder and hostage situation. It ended with a family of three dead. All because the dad gambled and owed a thousand dollars to one of the gang leaders friends. Calleigh had been the main CSI in the case…

"Yes. I think that that and this are related,"

"I don't doubt it, but H?"

"Yes Eric?"

"Are you ok with… Calleigh and I?"

"I think it is a little late. But it is better late… than never at all," Horatio said as he walked out of the room.

With this news Eric walked down to the Ballistics lab to comfort Calleigh. When he opened the door he saw her sitting on the table, with a Lady Smith & Wesson on her lab.

"Hey Calleigh…"

"Hey. I'm sorry that you have to do this,"

"It's nothing to apologize for. Besides don't look so glum, we get off of work, with pay, and get to go on vacation,"

"I guess so," Calleigh said, as Eric sat down next o her. He put his hands on her face and then slowly leaned in and kissed her, who cares that they were at work he thought to himself.

To his surprise and delight she leaned into him, setting the gun down behind her. Then she sat on top of him and lifted her arms around Eric's neck. He kissed her for a second and felt her perfect body with his hands.

"Calleigh… not here…" he said. Oh how he wished it could be here though. How many times had he dreamed about it? More than he could count….

"You right," she said quickly gaining composure.

"Austin Texas you say? Well then I want you and the rest of the group to go there,"

"Of course, we will stop at nothing," he said.

"You better not, if you do then I will get others to hunt you,"

"There will be no need," He said as he speed of to go get his buds, and then get on a plane.

**OK, I promise I will stop with the cliff's soon.**

**Dog update: The vet said 3 months. Further research says 4-6 weeks. : (**

**A karate friend of mine got jumped after he got out of school.**

**I felt sorry for him, but it means I get to see him again **

**(I haven't seen him in a while, but now he's coming back to karate.)**

**So there is the update on my life.**

**Reviewing is like laughing, it makes others happy and they pass it on.**

**Please Review!**

**~ Katherine ~ **


	8. Plane Ride to Austin

**If you haven't noticed updating on weekdays is becoming increasingly difficult for me.**

**I'm not saying I won't- I'm just saying don't expect me to.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Thanks everyone for all of the reviews. **

**They really motivate me to write….**

**Here you go!**

Ch. 8

Eric and Calleigh drove to Eric's house in silence. There he grabbed some clothes and other necessities. He also grabbed a few condoms just in case he and Calleigh needed them.

Then they drove to Calleigh's house in silence also. Eric helped her pack. In doing so he found some clothing of Calleigh that he liked quite a lot. When Calleigh saw him looking at them she blushed and then tossed them into her suitcase.

"Calleigh, we have to talk at some point," Eric said.

"I know. I just don't know what to say…"

"Do you love me?" He asked not so subtly.

"Yes…" Calleigh answered.

"Then we will get through this," He said.

"I know. It's still a pain though. I feel so weak,"

"You shouldn't…"

"I know, but I still do. Come on let's go," Calleigh said as she jumped up and grabbed her suitcase.

"Calleigh, before we do I want to ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I just have to process this. Thank you for caring about me though,"

"Even if you don't want me to care about you I still will. And there is nothing you can do to stop me," Eric said half-joking and half-serious.

"Ok, Mr. Macho,"

The first half of the plane ride was silent and then Calleigh fell asleep with her head on Eric's shoulder. This made Eric smile. She really must love him and trust him if she would do that…

Eric and Calleigh awoke when the plane landed on the runway. They were both shocked to see that they had fallen asleep on eachother.

"Welcome to Austin. The crew would like to wish you a good stay, or welcome you home," The flight attendants voice rang across the cabin.

Maybe this could turn into a nice vacation, Calleigh thought to herself, then she felt Eric nudge her.

"Listen to the kid next to us," He said.

"Mommy the two lovebirds woke up! They looked so cute "sleeping together"!" The kid said, putting special emphasis on the word "sleeping." He seemed to be about eleven.

"Honey stop it. That is rude," The mother said with an apologetic smile in Eric and Calleigh's direction.

"It's cool." Eric said.

"We must have looked pretty funny," Calleigh piped in.

"You looked really sweet. Are you two married?" The older sister asked.

"No," Eric and Calleigh said at the same time, both blushing.

"You should be," She said.

They got off of the plane and Calleigh went to buy a magazine.

"You should ask her you know," The girls from the plane came up and told Eric.

"Life is complicated…" Eric said.

"What is so complicated about love?" The girl asked with a wink as she handed him some money and walked away.

"Wait," Eric said. He didn't want or need her money. It made him feel like a beggar. But she turned the corner and walked away to meet her parents and brother. What is so complicated about love, he thought to himself as he got into the rental car with Calleigh.

"Horatio couldn't have made this just coincidence," she mumbled referring to the fact that their rental car was a silver Hummer just like the departments back in Miami.

"I'll say," Eric said with a light laugh. "Hey Cal?"

"Yeah?"

"We can do whatever you want ok?"

"Ok. But I want to do what you want to…."

"Ok. But if you don't want to do something don't do it then…"

"I will only do something if I want to," She said realizing what Eric was secretly saying.

"Ok," He said as they pulled up to the Driskill Hotel.

"Don't worry boss. I'm looking at them unloading their car as we speak."

**I'm sorry for the semi-cliffy.**

**I would look up the Driskill Hotel in Austin on Google images.**

**Then you can see why I chose it. The next chapter is going to be really good.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow!**

**I think I broke my toe….**

**Please Review!**

**~ Katherine ~**


	9. Shower, Hostage, and Chase

**Hey! My week isn't that busy so here you go!**

**If you enjoy it please review!**

**If you don't enjoy it please review and tell me why!**

Ch. 9

Eric and Calleigh sat in their hotel room. It wasn't a sweet, but it was still nice. In fact, it was gorgeous. The only problem was that there was only one queen sized bed.

"Calleigh, we don't have to share a bed if you don't want… I'll take the couch." Eric said, being the gentleman.

"Eric, this bed is plenty big enough for two!"

"Are you sure?"

"Eric. I already told you that I wasn't going to do anything I don't want to do. I really don't mind this. After all, it's not like we've never slept together before." Calleigh said with a wink.

"Ok," Eric said. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him signaling for Calleigh to sit down next to him, which she did. Then she rested her head on his chest. Eric began to rub her back and run his fingers through her hair.

"Thanks. I'm sorry," Calleigh said.

"No problem, but what are you sorry for?"

"That we have to fly across the country. I'm sorry that my life is so messed up. You shouldn't have to deal with that," she said.

"Calleigh, my life isn't perfect either…"

"I know. But this is different."

"No it's not. We can handle this together." Eric said.

"Kay. I'm going to go check out the…. Bathroom," Calleigh said as she got up, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Once she got in she saw a big walk in shower with a bench. "Wow, they have a cool shower. Now I want to take a shower,"

"So, do I," said Eric as he walked in.

"I said so first!" Calleigh played.

"Hmmm…"

"What?" Eric asked.

"Compromise…" Calleigh said.

"How?" Eric joked.

"Well, the shower is big enough for two, just like the bed,"

"I see," said Eric.

"I can see them using the binoculars. They are asleep on the cough together. When you get the text barge through the door. Don't go until I say!"

"Hey Cal, it's getting late. How about we get in some pj's and go to bed?"

"That sound's great," Calleigh said as she tried to hide a yawn.

"Come on, sleepy head!" Eric said. The he picked her up and began to walk to the bedroom.

"He hasn't given us the ok yet! How long will this take?"

"I don't know! Forever!"

"Come on, let's go now!"

"One… Two…. Three… Now!"

Bam!

"Calleigh! The door," Eric shouted as he reached for his gun that sat on the night table.

"I know!" Calleigh said as she pulled her gun out from he backpack.

"Put your weapons down now," The masked man shouted as he stormed into the bedroom with his partners by his side.

"Police officers, get down on the ground," Calleigh shouted.

"I'm not going to take orders from some blonde bitch, so you young lady need to find your place, if not I will shoot,"

"You can try," Eric challenged.

Bang, Bang! Two guns fired and one man fell to the ground.

"Boss, Fox is down," said the other robber using his cell phone. Then he fired another shot hat narrowly missed Calleigh's left arm. In return Calleigh delivered a deadly shot to his chest.

Eric walked over and checked both of the intruders' pulses. They were dead.

"Very James Bond," Eric said.

"I have backup coming. Hold them Dragon," a voice from the dead intruders cell phone ordered, before the caller hung up. Calleigh grabbed the cell phone while Eric took the mask's off the intruders then took a picture of their faces using his cell phone.

"We need to warn the front desk," Calleigh said.

"Let's go," Eric said.

They rushed outside and into the elevator. Then they ran to the front desk.

"Intruders!" Calleigh panted, just as six masked men wearing black stormed into the hotel and shot bullet's into the air.

"Everybody down, and nobody will get hurt," one of the masked men said.

Three of the men walked up to where Eric and Calleigh stood. "You two, come with us, and nobody else will die," another man in black said as he took their guns out of their hands.

" Fine," Eric said as he squeezed Calleigh's hand and looked at her mouthing "relax."

Maybe he had too much to drink earlier Calleigh though to herself. Why on earth should she relax in a hostage situation?

Four men walked out of the hotel in front of them, and the other three behind. They could hear people calling 911 inside the hotel.

"Don't get your hopes up, we will be long gone by the time your police friends get here,"

"Really?" Eric asked sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck," a captor said. But just as he said this Eric kneed him in the groin. Calleigh catching on did a roundhouse kick to another captor's chest, which knocked the wind out of him, and he fell to the floor.

Eric then punched the third man in the gut, did a knockout punch to his head, and then an upper cut punch. His blows left the man bleeding on the ground.

The last attacker pulled out a gun though "You think you are so clever! Well think again. Get on the ground, with your hands behind your..." but he never finished his sentence Calleigh punched him in the nose, and then grabbed the gun out of his hands.

"Nice…" Eric said, then he took a deep breath.

"You too," Calleigh said as she did the same.

Eric was about to de-mask these attackers when a sleek, black car screeched around the corner. Guns fired at him and Calleigh.

Calleigh tried to shoot back, but the gun she took from one of the men in black was empty. Apparently the gun had been emptied when it had been shot inside the Driskill . . .

"Damn! Eric!" Calleigh yelled.

"Get in!" screamed Eric as he pulled her and behind their closely parked Hummer for protection. She didn't need to be told twice. She got in the partner's seat and leaned over to open the drivers' door as Eric ran around the front of the car.

Eric slammed the door, and ignited the car. He sped off with the black car hot on their tail.

"How…?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't know! But I need to drive now!" Eric screamed as two wheels lifted off of the ground as he turned a corner. The other car followed them, and two more joined the pursuit.

"Shit!" Eric said under his breath. Calleigh reached into a compartment of the car and pulled out a pistol. She opened the sunroof as Eric drove like a mad man towards the outskirts of the city.

Bang, Bang!

Bang!

Shots from both sides echoed through the night. Then one of Calleigh bullets hit the front left tire of one of the cars chasing them; it swerved and then crashed into another car, which ran into a cedar tree. Both cars caught fire.

But one car was still chasing them. So Eric made quickly made a U-turn and them swerved off of the road. In an attempt to follow the remaining car tried to turn, but it began to spin and then crashed dead-on into a lamppost. The shots suddenly ceased, and all was quiet.

Eric turned the car around and continued past the wreck, past all of their troubles in Austin. He kept driving on in the night. Away and away deeper into the countryside.

"Eric, you should take a break,"

"No. I'll keep driving."

"You will fall asleep. It is one in the morning!"

"Calleigh, these guys aren't going to back down! More will come1" Eric argued.

"WE will be ready," she said.

"I don't want to loose you," Eric whispered.

"You won't. I will always be here for you," she said.

"Calleigh I love you. I will never leave you," Eric said as he grabbed Calleigh and pulled her into a deep embrace and kiss. He had pulled the car over into a small little motel outside of Houston. They should be safe here for the night…. Eric thought to himself. But he knew that they wouldn't be safe for long. He was going to get on a computer and buy two tickets to New York City as soon as he could. Ok, well he might go to sleep with Calleigh first….

**I know it was a long chapter. Sorry.**

**But I enjoyed writing it and I just couldn't stop.**

**Dog update: He is getting worse quicker than we thought. **

**He will probably have to be put down this week :(**

**I'm sad for this, and man other reasons.**

**PM me if your curious.**

**Reviews make me happy, **

**They make me smile,**

**And they motivate me to update sooner!**

**So, Please Review! **

**~ Katherine ~**


	10. Songs with Meanings

**Sorry, I've been busy. I had no clue that it looks like double spaces when I press enter, is it fixed? I hope that you know what to do by now! BTW: I did decide to change one thing. The promo for today's episode inspired me. I don't count this as a spoiler though. The only thing is that they will be on a plane….**

**Oh, and this might be a confusing format. It is kind-of a song-fic. **

Ch. 10

"Cal, we had a long night, just rest your head on me," Eric gestured to his shoulders and chest. They hadn't gotten much sleep after the chase. Adrenaline kept them awake, and, well, so did the other person….

Calleigh took his advice and leaned against his chest. It was hard with muscle, but also very comfortable. She sighed as he traced circles on her back, and played with her hair. She would have fallen asleep, but she just couldn't sleep on a plane for some reason. That didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy what Eric was doing to her though, it wasn't as good as what he did last night, but this would have to do. They were in public now. Well, sort of. It was a private jet, but there were still the flight attendants and pilots.

"Calleigh, really just close your eyes and relax,"

"I can't, but you should," she said, moving a pillow and putting it on her shoulder for him to lean against.

"I can't either. Oh well, do you want to listen to music?" Eric asked as he pulled out his iPod. He hardly went anywhere without it. It came in handy during times like these. Plus he just loved music. Eric had all sorts of music on his iPod. Club music, rap, classical, hip-hop, Cuban, and even a little bit of country music. It was pretty much impossible for Calleigh to not find something she wanted to listen to.

"Sure," Calleigh said as Eric handed the iPod to her. She scrolled for a while and then selected a song.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive…_

Eric looked at Calleigh in a puzzled way. Silently asking her 'Why this song?' He knew that it was Everytime we touch by CASCADA, but he wondered if Calleigh chose it for a reason besides just liking the song.

She laughed and then said "What? It is fitting, is it not?"

"Well yeah it is," Eric said, then he took the iPod and changed songs. He scrolled for a while and then found the perfect one.

I know that you don't think that I am trying

_I know your everything down to the core_

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you…_

Eric answered before Calleigh could ask. Well, he actually answered with a question, but he knew that Calleigh would know what he meant. "It's fitting, is it not?" Once the song was over he handed the iPod to Calleigh.

"Hmmm, you'll like this one," She said before she selected the song.

Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad…

Eric started to laugh when Calleigh got up. Rolled her shirt up, and began to dance like Shakira. Man she looked so damn hot… He got up and danced with her, rubbing his hands on her abs, licking her neck, and playing along in the sex dance. They would have continued, except a flight attendant gave them a look that could kill, so they sat back in their seats and buckled up.

"Damn it! Oh well, your turn," Calleigh said as she handed the iPod back to Eric. Eric sat the iPod down in his lap and then raised his hands up her body, grabbed her shirt, and pulled it down. There was no need to tempt him any more that he was tempted already...

"Ok, just to go along with that theme." Eric suggested just before the song played.

_It won't be long_

_Before I get ya by my side _

_And just hold you, tease you, squeeze you…_

_I wanna make love right Na Na Na…_

"Why am I not surprised?" Calleigh teased, and then she said "Later" under her breath, and grabbed the iPod and chose a song.

_Well I am imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_Or your place or my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But, I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move_

Because you're standing still

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

"Nice one! That is one of my favorites," Eric commented.

"It's one of mine too," Said Calliegh, then she handed Eric the iPod after the song finished.

"Don't laugh ok?"

"Promise!" Calleigh said. But Eric held up his pinkie finger, so Calleigh pinkie promised.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly,_

My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

"Calleigh, I love you, and yes, my life would really suck without you," Eric said before he grabbed Calleigh's hands and rubbed them.

"I love you too, and my life would suck without you too," Calleigh said.

"Calleigh, can I chose another song, you can chose two after me?" Eric asked.

Calleigh kissed his nose, and then said "Of course."

_I've been down_

_Now I'm blessed_

_I felt a revelation coming around_

_I guess its right, it's so amazing_

_Everytime I see you I'm alive_

You're all I've got

_You lift me up_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_Take me to the place you cry from_

_Where the storm blows your way_

_I wanna be the earth that holds you_

_Every bit of air you're breathin' in_

_A soothin' wind_

_I wanna be inside your heaven_

_When we touch, when we love_

_The stars light up_

_The wrong becomes undone_

_Naturally, my soul surrenders_

_The sun and the moonlight_

_All my dreams are in your eyes_

_And I wanna be inside your heaven_

"Eric, I want to be inside your heaven," Calleigh whispered, and whipped a tear off of her cheek.

"Calleigh you already are," Eric said, when he rubbed another tear off of Calleigh's cheek.

"You are in my heaven, you always have been, but being chased across the country by men in black is almost hell," She said, emotional at first, but strong by the end.

"Thank you, and it's not that bad, we're together," Eric said as he kissed her hand

"I know, you're right, as usual," Calleigh said.

"You're right just as much as me, but it's your turn. Two songs-don't forget" Eric pretended to scold her.

"I don't plan on it," She said and then showed him what song she was going to choose.

_I came apart inside a world made of angry people_

_I found a boy who had a dream_

_Making everyone smile_

_He was sunshine_

_I fell over my feet_

_Like bricks underwater_

_How am I supposed to tell you how I feel_

_I need oxygen_

_Oh baby, Let me be your lady_

_I would make you happy_

_I'm never gonna leave,_

_Never gonna leave_

_Oh baby, Can I be your lady_

_I'm going crazy for you_

_And so I found a state of mind_

_Where I could be speechless_

_I had to try it for a while_

_To figure out this feeling_

_This felt so right_

_Pull me upside down to a place_

_Where you've been waiting_

_How am I supposed to tell you how I feel_

_I need oxygen_

"You are my oxygen, if you don't already know that," Calleigh said.

"I'm glad. You are mine to," Eric replied, then Calleigh changed the song.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_

_Always stumbling' around in circles_

_But I must have stumbled into something_

_Look at me_

_Am I really alone with you_

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

_Guess it must be all this love you're giving_

_Never knew never knew it could be like this_

But I guess

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts,_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me_

_You're the last thing my heart expected_

_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_

_Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_

"My heart is very lucky," Eric said, this song was perfect he thought to himself.

"Mine to," Calleigh agreed as she put Eric's hand on top of her heart.

Eric decided to choose a Carrie Underwood song, like Calleigh had.

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All American girl_

_All American girl_

"You're my American girl, and I am your Cuban-American man," Eric said.

"You're mine, and I'm yours, forever," Calleigh said. But something about the some seemed to make her act weird Eric though. He couldn't think of how, or why, but she to be in a far away place…

Disclaimer: I don not own the characters, or any of the songs mentioned/quoted.

**Note: All of the songs are on my iPod, With the exception of My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson.**

Is this a cliffy? If it does, I'm sorry. I seem to be ending with them a lot lately. Sorry. Did you like my semi-song fic and semi-story format? As usual, please REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top! ~ Katherine (Who else?) ~ 


	11. Guns are Problems in the Airport

**Sorry if the last chapter was confusing. I hope it wasn't that bad… 7.18 was great! I love the E/c stuff of course, but I also just liked the episode! Please review… **

Ch. 11

The plane was landing in New York City, and Eric put his iPod away. Calleigh got out and lifted their bags down from the overhead compartment. Her shirt lifted up and gave him a nice view of her stomach, but she didn't seem to notice it, so Eric didn't mention it.

When Calleigh gave him his bag she smiled, the smile seemed to say something, but he couldn't figure out what. He was about to ask when she said "Hey, Eric. I know we went here to try and loose these guys… But why did you choose New York City of all places?"

"I thought that because there are so many people we could blend into the crowd. Do you not like New York City? I though you would with all of the shopping…"

"Nope, New York is great. And so is the shopping here. I'm not a huge shopper, but I can definitely appreciate the fashion, even though some of the stuff is completely un-realistic. I was just curious," Calleigh answered. She thought it was really sweet that Eric was trying to make this hellish adventure as un-hellish as possible. And he was doing a pretty good job, if she might say so herself.

"What do you want to do here? Provided that we don't get in another hostage situation, or car chase. We don't really need a gunfight either…" Eric mentioned. He said it lightly, but he was serious.

"I don't really car what," Calleigh said. They had just gotten out of the plane and into the airport. "Actually Eric, can I go into one of those airport stores, I'll only be a minute, I just need to get a few things. You can wait here," Calliegh half asked. She really needed to go into a store…

"Sure, I thought you weren't a huge shopper though," Eric teased her.

"Well I need a few necessities," Calleigh explained.

Eric couldn't imagine what she needed though. Her bag was almost over packed… "Sure," he said though, like a good boyfriend should. He watched her as she picked out a magazine or two, and then as she went into the personal hygiene isle. _Maybe it was that time of the month? Wait no that was two weeks ago… _Eric made a mental note-to-self to ask her about what she needed later. But then something else caught his attention.

There was a man, wearing a black jacket, standing outside of the bookstore, and another standing a few feet from him. There was a third standing by the escalator, and a fourth by the stairs. Shit…

Calleigh saw the men too, so she texted Eric saying "MIB, I'll go to the bathroom," She hoped that he had seen the men, and could figure out that MIB meant men in black. Then she internally kicked herself, of course Eric was smart enough to have seen the men, and to figure out her abbreviation! But going to the bathroom would be good. She could do what she needed, and it would look weird if a man followed her into the restroom.

Eric got her message and so he slowly walked over towards the ladies room. But Calleigh had already gone inside. The men began to close in on the restroom. Once Calleigh came out Eric could tell that she looked stressed. It was unlike her to get so stressed over people following them and trying to do who-knows-what to them. It was normal for most people, but not Calleigh Duquesne. Maybe she was opening up, Eric though… Oh who was he kidding? Definitely not himself! Something was up with Calleigh, and he wanted to know what it was.

Calleigh tried to compose herself. She needed to focus right now, she could worry about that later. Right now she needed to focus on the four men that were within five feet of here and Eric. She put her hand on her gun, and watched Eric as he did the same. They had gotten permission to carry guns in the airport because they were law-enforcement officers. Being CSI's had its perks. But getting attacked by men was not one of them.

"Come with us and you won't get hurt. Or at least not yet," the apparent leader of the group said.

"We will come with you when Hell freezes over," Calleigh said. She could see that the confrontation was causing people to stare.

"Relax bitch, an put your gun down," Another man in black said to her.

"You need to back off, and don't talk to her that way," Eric said.

"Is that a threat? You are not in a position to make a threat," the leader warned, and gestured to himself and his group.

"We don't make threats, we make promises." Calleigh said at the same time that she and Eric pulled their guns out of their holsters

.

"Croc, Gator, Show these two what I mean," he ordered. The two men lunged forward. One hit Calleigh with his elbow across her collarbone, and began to wrestle with her for her gun. She pressure pointed him, and kneed him in the groin. He didn't give up though and puled out a gun of his own, but once Calleigh saw him reach for his gun, she shot him, and then shot another man that cam e to take the firsts place in fighting her.

The other man went for Eric. The assaulted threw a punch that went strait for Eric's face. But Eric blocked it, and broke the man's arm. Once he heard the shots being fired he shot his attacker, and the leader that was shooting at him and Calleigh.

"How did they get guns inside the airport?" Calleigh asked after she had felt for pulses of the four men lying on the ground. They were dead.

"I don't know, but it is a threat to national security," Eric said just as the airport security showed up. People were pointing and kids were crying into their mother's arms Eric saw when he looked around.

Calleigh walked up to one of the kids, that was crying. His mother wasn't near him. "Where is your mother?" Calleigh asked, as she pulled out her badge to let the kid know that she wasn't going to hurt him.

"I was… flying alone…. To my Aunt's…But now…" The child hugged Calleigh and she rubbed his back. He was maybe ten, Calleigh thought. The poor kid must be terrified….

"It's Ok. Everything is fine," Calleigh said, even though she knew nothing was fine. Far from it actually….

Eric watched as Calleigh comforted the kid until a security guard took the child away. Then he and Calleigh each had to give the police their statements about what had happened.

Once they were done with that Eric walked over to Calleigh and hugged her. To his displeasure the swarming media seemed to flash their cameras when he did that.

He whispered into her ear "Let's get on the private plane again. New York obviously isn't safe…"

"You're right," Calleigh said. Then she led the way onto their plane and explained to the captain that they needed to leave again. We're luck she thought to herself. If this plane wasn't for their use, and only theirs, life would be much harder.

"Calleigh, you are amazing," Eric said. How he was lucky enough to have her love him he would never be able to figure out.

"Thanks, so are you" she said thinking the exact opposite of Eric. How she could be lucky enough to have him love her boggled her mind.

"Where are we going?" Eric asked.

"We are flying across the country to LA," Calleigh said. " I know it is already late, but they will fix us dinner on the plane, and they even have a bed on the plane for us to use," Calleigh explained.

"A bed?" Eric asked.

"Yes, one bed," Calleigh said with a wink. She knew exactly what he was getting at, and it didn't exactly bother her...

"I guess we will officially be members of the mile high club," Eric said.

"We will," Calleigh said as the plane took off into the sky. The idea actually excited her. This is one thing she had never done before, but always wanted to do. Especially with Eric Delko…

After some silence Eric finally said "Calleigh you were great with that kid at the airport," She really had been amazing. He knew there was such thing as a maternal instinct, but Calleigh had comforted that kid so much…

"Thanks, you would have done the same thing,"

"But still you were great. You would make great mother," Eric said.

Calleigh stared deep into his eyes, reading them, and then said, "I sure hope so,"

**Is that a cliffy? I don't know. Please let me know if it is or isn't. I think that season 7 is the best season so far. We get the Kyle thing sorted out, and Eric's paternal problems were interesting. I also enjoy the Russian mob stuff, but my favorite is the E/C relationship! I hope I don't need to say it, but I will anyway… PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~ Katherine ~ **


	12. The First, and Last Supper

**Thanks for all of the reviews! They are the reason why I updated today! The other reason is that I just love writing…this story especially! Please REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Ch. 12

Eric and Calleigh both stared out of the windows of the plane, looking at the tiny figures on the ground. Both just wanted to breathe and relax. Their lives were beginning to feel like an action movie. Eric was trying to figure out what Calleigh had meant when she said,_ "I sure hope so." _Calleigh was humming a random tune, and just imagining what it would be like to have a normal life. A life without an alcoholic father, and people is chasing her across the country. She didn't even know why they were after her, but she really wanted to find out!

"Eric?" she asked quietly.

"Hmm," Eric said when the sound of his lover's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Calleigh asked. She knew Eric would know who "they" were.

"Do you remember that gang case that you lead the investigation on?" Eric answered her question with a question.

"Of course,"

"Horatio thinks that the gang is trying to get revenge,"

"Oh, that makes sense, it still doesn't explain why H sent us all over the country," Calleigh said. She hadn't been able to figure that out either.

Eric wasn't sure why H had done that either. He suspected that he wanted to give Eric and Calleigh some "together time," but he wasn't sure so he didn't answer. Instead he said "We haven't talked to H sense we left Miami, we should call him,"

Calleigh agreed and then pulled out her phone, and dialed Horatio's number.

"Hey, H this is Calleigh," She began.

"Is everything OK?" Horatio asked immediately.

"Well…"

"I mean anything new since the incident at the New York airport?"

"You already know about that?" Calleigh asked. It had happened less than an hour ago.

"Of course. That and the incident in Austin caused a media frenzy," Horatio explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, one second," Calleigh said so that she could catch Eric up on the conversation. Once she had given Eric the update she let Horatio know.

"Ms. Duquesne I have a theory as to why the men always know where you are going…" Horatio began. This made Calleigh think, the men always did know where they were going. She had never realized that before…

"We interrogated a member of the gang down here in Miami, and then he got killed. We took his cell phone off of his body, and found that he had been in frequent contact with a certain number. Now I didn't know you were going to go to New York, but they did somehow…" Horatio said.

Calleigh interrupted him then and said," I know and I apologize for that. We were just in so much of a hurry…"

"Don't worry about it Ms. Duquesne, but who did you tell?" Horatio asked.

"Only the plane pilot…"Calleigh said.

"Well then out gang must have a man on that plane. I want you to dial this number, and see which person answers their phone. Who ever picks up is your snick, do what you need. Make sure that you dial the number in a secret place so that our man doesn't catch on. Once you take care of him change your course," Horatio said.

Calleigh gave Eric the number and then told him to wait for her before she dialed it. Calleigh then went off to the bathroom to ask Horatio something else.

When Eric returned he was going to ask her what she told H, but she said, "Ok lets go to the bed," with a wink. She was a genius; nobody would want to follow them up there, or at least nobody that wasn't a pervert.

Once they go up there Eric pulled out his phone, dialed the number Horatio had told him (using *67 to block caller ID,) and then waited. They heard a phone ring on the plane. Eric signaled for Calleigh to stay put, and then he walked outside of the room.

Eric followed the sound of the ringing to the chef's room. Then the ringing stopped and he heard the chef say, "I have the poison in the room, tonight will be there last night of life, so relax…Wait hello? Is anybody there?" The chef had apparently caught on that nobody was on the other line. Before Eric could get caught he slipped back into the room to see Calleigh staring wide-eyed at his phone that sat on the bed next to her.

"It's the chef," Eric said, then he grabbed the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Well…we know to not eat anything," Calleigh said, trying to not show her shock by using humor.

"That is definitely important, but what should we do besides that?" Eric asked.

"I don't know…."

"How about we go down to dinner, ask to speak to the chef, walk in the kitchen…"

"NO Eric, he could use a knife!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Calleigh it's two against one, we can take him, knife or no knife!"

"I don't want to take the risk…." Calleigh said. This made no sense to Eric, but whatever. He would respect Calleigh's opinion and not do that…

"Ok, how about we go down to dinner, invite the chef to join us, and then pull out a gun and take care of him?" Eric asked.

"No the gun could cause problems for the plane…." Calleigh said.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Eric asked, getting slightly annoyed because she was just rejecting his ideas. But she did have good points though…

"I think we should invite him down to dinner like you said…" Calleigh whispered. Picking up on Eric's frustration, "and then we should _accidentally_ knock his dinner knife off the table just to be safe… then we should knock him out with chloroform, tie him up, and keep him hostage so that we can get information out of him." Calleigh explained.

Eric had to admit, it was the perfect plan, "Calleigh, you are the most amazing per son I have ever met, but I think you've watched to many spy movies…" Eric said.

"I have," Calleigh admitted, "but do you think that my plan will work?" She asked.

"Yes, it should. Now let's get ready. Dinner is in an hour…" Eric said.

Calleigh changed into jeans, a blouse and a vest, to look nice, and not suspicious. Eric wore jeans, and a button down top for the same reason. They walked down to the dinning area of the private jet and saw everyone sitting down eating except for themselves and the chef. The plane was apparently on autopilot.

"Thank you, everyone, so much for all you have done for us," Calleigh said when she took her seat.

"The chef should eat with us too," Eric suggested smoothly when he sat next to Calleigh.

"I've already eaten, you should dig in though" said the chef leaning out of a window from the kitchen.

"We will, but will you sit at the table with us? You shouldn't be all alone…" Calleigh said pointing to an empty chair on the other side of Eric.

"I guess so," the chef said somewhat unwillingly. Then he came down and sat down in the seat Calleigh had pointed out.

Eric reached out to shake the chef's hand and his elbow hit the steak knife that sat on the table in front of the chef. "I'm sor-" Eric began.

But the chef said "No problem," and bent down to pick up the knife. Eric took advantage of the chef's position and got him the chef in a headlock before he could reach the knife. Calleigh got up and chloroformed the chef.

They turned to the rest of the flight crew and Eric simply said "He is a traitor, we have proof. I will do anything to protect her," pointing to Calleigh.

"How can we help?" The pilot said surprising Eric.

"Do you have some rope?" Calleigh said. It was the one thing they lacked.

"In the supply closet. You can hold him there," The pilot answered.

"Ok thanks," Eric said. He noticed that the rest of the crew was absolutely speechless.

Calleigh helped Eric drag the unconscious chef to the supply closet. Then she grabbed his cell phone, it could come in handy later. Plus she didn't want him to call his gang friends. Once they had tied him up, and duct taped his mouth, she said "Eric, what you said back there, about me, it means a lot. Thanks,"

"It is true," Eric said. Then he kissed her, and then he locked the chef inside the supply closet.

After the kiss, Eric and Calleigh walked back to the table, and the rest of the crew. They emptied their plates, and explained about the poison. They then excused themselves.

"Well that was very… interesting," Eric finished lamely.

"I'll say," Calleigh said. But she looked deep in though, so Eric didn't try to make conversation.

Calleigh thought about everything that had happened, and everything that would happen soon. "Eric…" She said.

"Yeah Cal?"

"I love you," She said.

"You already know that I love you," Eric said.

"It's nice to hear though..." she said.

"I love you," Eric said again.

Calleigh leaned in to Eric and gently touched her lips against his, "Thank you," she whispered when she pulled away.

"I'm going to go see if the pilot has anything good to drink," Eric said after a few minutes.

"Get one for me too if he does," Calleigh said.

Eric walked to the pilot's quarters and knocked on the door. The pilot opened the door, and Eric asked for drinks. He was given two beers from the pilot's personal stash "so that he didn't have to worry about poison." Eric said thanks when the pilot told him to close the door and sit down to chat with him.

"Sure," Eric said, but he was curious about what the pilot wanted to say to him.

"What you said earlier, about protecting your girlfriend, that was very… touching. There need to be more men in this world like you in this world,"

"Thank you. But it is the truth, not melodramatic crap," Eric said, not sure if the man was teasing him.

"I know, I could see it in your eyes. You really are in love with her…"

"I am," Eric confirmed. He still couldn't figure out where the conversation was going though.

"She loves you, I can tell. You should make the move," the pilot advised wisely.

"Now is not the time, with everything that is going on" Eric said.

"All of that doesn't matter, now enjoy your beer," The pilot said, opening the door.

"Thank you, for everything," Eric said, then he walked back to Calleigh thinking about what the older, wiser man had told him.

When saw Calleigh he saw her whispering to an elderly flight attendant. When he got within hearing distance he heard the flight attendant say "Nice catch that one, never let him go," Then she left.

"Nice catch am I?" Eric teased Calleigh when the flight attendant left.

"A very nice catch," Calleigh teased him back. He hadn't heard the rest of the conversation though, so she thought that he should know that the flight attendant wasn't like stalking him or anything. "She said that I was lucky to have you, and that she was glad that I was in love. Just like she and her husband,"

"I'm luck to have you," Eric said, completely serious.

"We're both lucky…"Calleigh said. Then continued with, "…. But our luck is beginning to fail with all of these gang guys. We need to change where we are going, like H said."

"You're right, let's go tell the pilot" Eric said. But he hoped the pilot wouldn't embarrass him somehow by mentioning their earlier conversation.

Calleigh lead the way to the pilot's quarters, and knocked on the door.

The pilot opened the door, and didn't seem surprised at all by his visitors. "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"We want to change our destination, because we think that men are going to be waiting for us in LA. The LA police have already been contacted and will take care of them, but just in case…" Calleigh explained.

"No problem at all, but keep it in the continental U.S. please," The pilot said. Then he shot Eric a look that Calleigh couldn't understand. What on earth had gone on between the pilot and Eric???

Eric watched as the pilot mouthed _love _to him, and then Eric nodded back in response. He hoped that Calleigh hadn't picked up on their little exchange, but when he looked at her his fears were confirmed. Calleigh's eyes were full of curiosity. Eric wondered how he could explain this to Calleigh, and decided that the embarrassing truth would be the only way. He refused to lie to her…

Calleigh kept her curiosity under control, she would ask Eric later. "I was thinking that we should go to…"

* * *

**Cliffy, sorry.**

**I am proud that I wrote such a long (for me) chapter.**

**I plan on ending the "James Bond" like stuff soon.**

**But if you like it let me know, and I will adjust accordingly.**

**James Bond = international spy in a movie. **

**Did you like the chapter?**

**Any suggestions/ ideas?**

**Please review, as usual!!!**

**The reviews are all amazing, and VERY appreciated!!!  
**

**~ Katherine ~**


	13. Surprises

**Wow! I've written a lot this week! But sadly today is my last day of spring break so don't expect me to update quite as often from now on….**

Ch.13

"…Miami." Calleigh said.

"Why? Calleigh H said that we should get away from Miami," Eric said. He wasn't against the idea; he just wanted to follow orders.

"I know. But we are probably safer there than anywhere else. Besides I don't want to keep running and hiding," Calleigh said. It really made her feel weak. No matter where they went the men always followed them. Horatio always seemed to get thing's worked out so they might as well be near him.

"That makes sense. I don't like this either, I like home…" Eric said truthfully.

"Then I will take you there. Good luck to you both. It was nice to meet you, and I am happy yet sad to see you leave so soon," The pilot said.

Calleigh and Eric returned to their seats. "Call H?" Calleigh asked once they sat down.

"Yeah," Eric said then he pulled out his phone and dialed Horatio's number.

"Hey H, we are coming back to Miami," Eric began.

"I look forward to seeing you both,"

"Really? You're not mad?" Eric asked in surprise. He had expected an objection from Horatio.

"Yes. I think that you should do whatever you need," Horatio said.

"Thank you, it means a lot H,"

"Your welcome. How is… how is everything?" Horatio asked.

"Fine. Why? Are we in danger?" Eric asked unconsciously grabbing Calleigh's arm to protect her, even though it did nothing really other than freak Calleigh out.

"You are fine as far as I know. I was just wondering if anything was up,"

"H, one sec," Eric said and then he got up and went to their bedroom.

Calleigh remained in her seat though. She sensed that Eric wanted to be alone for a moment and so she didn't want to press him. He would tell her if he wanted, and if he didn't it didn't matter.

Eric put his phone in his pocket and took a deep breath; his entire body tingled out of fear for what he was about to do. _Well maybe he could wait a while…_Eric walked back to his seat and sat down next to Calleigh. She held out her hand and he grabbed it, wishing that she would never let go.

After a while of purely enjoying being together Eric decided that he didn't want to wait any longer. "Calleigh let's get."

"Ok," Calleigh said. She fully intended to get up on her own, but Eric picked her up wedding style. "Well, thank you?" Calleigh said.

Eric set her down after they got to their bedroom. He held her hands in his own, and slowly kissed her. Then he pulled back before it got to passionate. Then he took a deep breath to build his strength for what he was about to do.

Calleigh watched as ha knelt down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. She couldn't think her mind was absolutely numb.

"Calleigh Duquesne. I know this is earlier than we wanted, but I don't want to take the risk. I love you more than I can say in words, but I think that this ring will say it all. I love you, and I want to be able to tell you that every single day for eternity. Will you marry me?" Eric asked opening the box to reveal the ring. It had been his grandmothers, but he loved it and wanted it to become Calleigh's.

"I…Eric first you need to know something…. I'm carrying your child," Calleigh whispered. She really wanted to marry Eric, but he had to know this before she answered.

Eric was shocked. He knew something was up with Calleigh, but the idea that she was pregnant never crossed his mind. "Calleigh that is… that is just one more reason to marry you. I love, and you are the mother of my child. So please will you take this ring?" Eric asked. He wasn't really sure how he was supposed to react. He was happy, he had always wanted a family with Calleigh, but now wasn't really the time. Having her pregnant while people were chasing them and trying to kill her would definitely be problematic.

"Of course," Calleigh said. She was so glad that Eric was going to support her with this, and be an actual father. She had worried about it before, but now her fears were gone. Eric slipped the gorgeous ring on her finger, and then kissed her hand. He looked up into her teary eyes, and she saw only joy in his. She leaned down and kissed him.

XXX

Horatio and the team were waiting on the runway to meet Eric and Calleigh when their plane landed. A deafening roar came from overhead and they watched the private jet's wheels touch down on the asphalt. After a few minutes they saw Eric and Calleigh walk down the stairs, holding hands.

"Calleigh!" Natalia yelled

"Hey man," Ryan said.

"Welcome back... to Miami," Horatio said as he put on his sunglasses.

"It is very nice to be home," Calleigh said.

"Did you miss us?" Ryan asked Eric.

"Yeah I missed everyone…except for you Wolverine," Eric joked. When he saw that Ryan actually looked hurt he patted Ryan on the back saying "Just kidding, take it easy."

Natalia watched as Eric and Ryan messed around. But when Eric let go of Calleigh's hand to pat Ryan she noticed something. "Oh my God! Is that a ring?" Natalia asked pointing to the ring on Calleigh's finger.

**Cliffy. Sorry. Short Chapter. Sorry. Copy the link into your tool bar to see the ring. Pretend it is yellow gold. ****.?PageAction=VIEWPROD&ProdID=4121. Did you like the chapter? It took me forever to write I had to make it perfect. I hope that my time was worth it. Please review! **

**~ Katherine ~**


	14. Explanation and the Fall

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Tired so there are probably more mistakes than usual, it's my fault.**

**Please review.**

Ch. 14

"Well, yes…" Calleigh said, shockingly turning a delicate shade of pink. Then she lifted her hand up for everyone, minus Eric, to get a better view of the ring.

"From…?" Natalia urged.

"The perfect man," Calleigh answered, with a wink and sly smile.

"Who is…?" Ryan encouraged.

"Does it really matter Wolfe?" Eric asked pretending to be jealous of Calleigh's sudden change in relationship status.

"It's a big deal," Natalia said.

"I believe that the man, is a man that has loved her for quite a while now," Horatio said, putting on his sunglasses.

"I agree," Calleigh said, and then she not so subtly grabbed and squeezed Eric's hand. He rubbed circles around her hand, which caused them both to smile.

"Oh My God! Eric?!?!" Natalia exclaimed, then she jumped up and down and screamed in delight. After she stopped jumping she pulled her hair back into place. Then she re-straitened her clothes.

"Calleigh…and…Eric," Ryan half-said and half-asked. He thought about pinching himself to se if he wasn't having some weird dream about his colleges, but he realized that it was indeed reality.

"Yes?" Eric challenged.

"I am soooo happy for you both!" Natalia said.

"It is about time!" Ryan said, which made everybody laugh. How true he was though…

"We need to get back to the lab, everybody in the Hummer," Horatio said. It wasn't that he was unhappy with the engagement, but they were in danger. A gang was targeting them after all! It wasn't like their attackers would stop just because of an engagement. If anything the gang would use the engagement against them somehow.

Everybody filed in to the Hummer. Ryan sat up front with Horatio and Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia sat in back.

"So, how did it happen?" Natalia asked.

"Eric asked me…" Calleigh said. She knew that Natalia wanted the juicy details, and it was just too fun to mess with her like that.

"I know that, smart one! Tell me something I don't know! Please…" Natalia said before she admired the ring once again.

"We would all like to hear," Horatio said, even though he knew what Eric had planned to happened from when Eric talked to him on the phone, he still wanted to hear what exactly happened.

Horatio listened as Eric and Calleigh recounted the entire thing for the team. He couldn't help but smile. He had always known that his two best CSI's were destined to be together. It honored him that Eric had asked his permission to have Calleigh's hand in marriage. He had known that Calleigh's father hadn't been a real "father figure," but he had never expected that honor. Maybe if he was lucky he could walk her down the aisle to marry her soul mate…

Ryan enjoyed hearing all about his two friends' happiness. He hadn't expected it, but in a way he had. They had been dancing around eachother for longer than he had been a CSI, but he didn't expect it now. It pleased him though. Now if only he could find a girl of his own. Preferably a hot one…

Natalia listened to every thing Calleigh and Eric said. There was nothing better than the juicy details from her two best friends' engagement. Well, actually, they spared her the things that she didn't want to hear, which was good. She noticed every glance out of the corner of the eyes, smile, wink and shift in position. She was so happy for them! Her and Eric had just been "bed buddies." There were no feelings, and to be honest, she was glad. Eric wasn't her type. But he was perfect for Cal. Calleigh kept rubbing her belly though, which was very odd…

Eric talked and recounted the entire event from his view. Well, he left out a few things that were personal. He also didn't mention that Calleigh was pregnant, because she didn't. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to figure it out. So he pulled out his phone and sent her a text message.

Calleigh finished her sentence, took a breath, and then Eric continued talking for her to satisfy Natalia's curiosity. She pulled out her phone, which had vibrated with a new message a few minutes ago. Just after Eric had pulled out his own…

Should we tell them about our child? I

Calleigh thought for a moment, and then replied. She made sure to phrase her answer carefully. She had told H earlier when she talked to him on the phone, but he was the only one that knew. As boss he needed to know…

Eric finished the story, and then Natalia started to talk to Ryan about some case. Apparently she had received enough information. He waited a while after his phone vibrated to check it. He didn't want to make the others suspicious, just in case.

We should see a Doctor first 

Eric put his phone back in his pocket, and smiled. She was right, again.

"So what have we missed in Miami?" Calleigh asked.

"You have missed, quite a lot," Horatio said.

"A few murders, drug use, gangs, prostitutes, you know, the usual," Ryan continued. It would have caused a laugh, but the gang part was actually causing some tension.

"I see, Wolverine," Eric said.

"Hey just because your engaged doesn't mean that you can tease me!" Ryan said.

"He's always teased you," Calleigh pointed out. Ryan looked like he wanted to say something, but he apparently couldn't come up with a good retort because he remained silent.

"The lady is right Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said.

Eric looked across the ocean. They were now approaching a road that was above the ocean. It was so beautiful. Calleigh stared out the window like him, also enjoying the view. Both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"So, we know what happened for y'all when you were away: car chase, hostage situation, gun fight, traitor chef… but what exactly did you think of it all?" Ryan

"It was crazy," Calleigh said, and Eric agreed.

"It was. So we… We need to watch our backs," Horatio said, wisely. They had just driven above the ocean, and looked down at the marvelous view.

Horatio looked out the mirror and saw a car approaching the rather rapidly, so he speed up. But the car was still gaining on them. It was a large white van, and a threatening guy sat behind the wheel.

"WATCH OUT!" Horatio screamed just as the van made impact with their Hummer H2.

The car screamed off the road and over the side of the road, with Eric, Calleigh, the unborn baby, and the rest of the team inside of it. They plunged toward the beautiful and terrifying ocean.

**Cliffy, I know, sorry. It adds suspense though. **

**All I ask is that you review! It will make me update sooner. **

**~ Katherine ~ **


	15. Water

**This is your Easter/ pass over present. If you don't celebrate either of those then this is your happy weekend gift. Oh, you might get a few more btw…**

Ch. 15

The car plunged into the ocean, and screams filled the air. Our CSI's can fight murderers, but they can't fight gravity. Nobody can. Water rose, and leaked into the car, drop by drop.

"What should we do? Ryan screamed.

"We need to get out before we sink more and the pressure increases," Eric answered. The water was now halfway up their shins, and rising.

"Break the windows!" Natalia screamed her voice full of panic.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"Use the kits! They are heavy, metal boxes! It is the best chance we have!" Calleigh suggested.

"We should break the drivers window. Everybody get in the back of the car, so that the water rush isn't as bad," Horatio said.

"Who should be in front and break the window?" Calleigh asked.

"I will," Eric said. He could tell that Calleigh wanted to object, but she didn't. Maybe it was the way he said it, or the look in his eyes. Either way there was no room for discussion about it. Their lives were getting more in danger with every second that passed.

"Protect Calleigh," Eric said. He hoped that nobody would say anything about it, he didn't want to mention the baby, but, of course, Ryan had to.

"Why? We are all in danger here?" Ryan exclaimed, gesturing to the water that was now up to their thighs.

"Just do it!" Eric said. His voice, and all of its anger, passion, and command, echoed throughout the car.

Horatio knew why (Calleigh had told him in a secret phone call from the plane) and so he got in front of her. It wasn't much, but it would help protect her from the water that would soon swell through the window.

"One… Two… Three!" Eric said. All that could be hear was the sound of everyone taking in one last gulp of air before he swung the metal box at the window. The window shattered and the water rushed into the Hummer. The impact was shocking and all of the CSI's were blown backward. Once Eric regained his composure he signaled for everyone to get out of the car by swimming through the window. He normally would have let everyone else go first, but not today. He grabbed Calleigh and helped her get through the window and then he followed her. He was not going to let the love of his life, and the mother of his child, be in danger any longer than necessary. Nor would he let her out of his sight.

They swam up and up. Eric watched as Calleigh's long, golden hair trailed behind her. He knew that it was wrong that he was thinking about how beautiful she was at a moment like this, but he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. She looked like a mermaid, ignoring the fact that she had two legs, not a tail.

Calleigh broke the surface and immediately inhaled deeply. Much needed oxygen filled her lungs, like the water had filled the Hummer. Eric's head pooped through the water a few feet from her. She watched as he took a deep breath. Once his eyes focused he swam the distance between them.

"Are you ok?" He asked urgently.

"Yes, are you?" Calleigh asked in return.

"I'm fine. And do you think the baby is ok?" Eric asked.

Calleigh was about to answer, but then Ryan broke the surface a few feet away. Eric and Calleigh swam over to meet him.

"Are you ok?" They asked Ryan simultaneously.

"Fine, and y'all?"

"Couldn't be better," Eric joked. Then Natalia surfaced in the center of their floating circle. Her sudden appearance made everyone jump back a little, it seemed. But how that could happen in water is a mystery. She, like everybody else, took a deep breath of air.

"Everybody ok?" She asked.

Everybody answered positively, and the Calleigh asked, "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said.

"Where is H?" Eric asked.

"He was the last one out of the car…" Ryan said.

"He should come up soon…" Natalia said. Her comment was answered by silence. The team was all afraid for the life of their boss, and friend. He had tackled so much: bombs, explosions, guns, knifes. But would water, something needed for survival, be his end?

Their silent fear was extinguished when Horatio emerged from the water a few seconds later. He inhaled, just as the rest of the team exhaled in relief about his survival.

"Are you ok?" Natalia asked H.

"I am fine. It takes…. It takes more than that to kill me," Horatio said. This made him, and everybody else chuckle.

"Can we swim to shore? I'm getting child of pedaling water!" Ryan said.

"Sure, wimp," Eric said. He added the last part just loud enough for everybody to hear. This earned him a glare from Ryan.

"Not everybody is better in the water than on land," Ryan said.

"I'm good on land too! I drive very well, and run faster than you do!" Eric said. This made Calleigh and everybody but Ryan laugh. Ryan turned red.

"Watch it Delko, at least I don't get over protective of my girl…" Ryan retorted, rather desperately, grasping at Eric's earlier instructions to protect Calleigh.

"You don't have a girl," Calleigh said. What he said actually hurt her a little, but she (of course) didn't let it show. She thought it was sweet of Eric to protect her! And the baby…

Ryan gave up, it was a doomed battle. But they had just gotten to the shore, so he was a little bit happy.

"How will we get out of here?" Natalia asked. They had no cell phones, walkie-talkies etc. to get contact.

"We can walk into some store and borrow a phone," Eric said.

"But we are soaking wet!" Calleigh said, pointing out her clothes which clung to her body in all th right ways. Eric thoughts drifted away from their present situation, and to another, sexier one…

Eric, reluctantly, brought himself back to reality. "Oh well…" He said. Then the team walked for a while in silence until they got to a small seaside café.

They walked in, and their wet state attracted many stares. The host looked at them as if to say '_What the hell happened?' _But he was looking particularly at Calleigh, which bugged Eric.

Horatio showed his badge and then said, "We need to use a phone."

"Sure," The man said, and then he led them to the back of the restaurant, and showed them the phone.

Horatio dialed, and began to talk.

"So, what happened?" The host asked Calleigh.

"My co-workers, and my fiancée here," she answered, wrapping her arms around Eric. Calleigh had picked up on the hosts' interest in her, and so she showed that she was taken. Eric kissed her on the top of her head, which made her smile. The host looked as if he was trying very hard to not scowl. "…. We had some car trouble," Eric finished. It was the understatement of the year.

Horatio hung up the phone and the host left. "A bird will pick us up," Horatio proclaimed.

After a few minutes the MDPD helicopter showed up and everybody got in. They got dropped off and went to the lab.

They walked in and went strait to the locker room. Everybody had changed (privately), except for Calleigh and Eric, who had stalled. Once they were left alone, they began to talk.

"We need to see the doctor soon. I'm scared for… our child," Calleigh admitted.

"I know," Eric said. That was all they had time to say, before they had to go meet with the rest of the team, and talk about what to do now.

They went in a private room to have a meeting to discuss their next move.

"We need to process that crime scene like any other. Natalia, Ryan, you can do that. We will have MDPD protection from now on everywhere we go. No exceptions," He said. Natalia and Ryan quickly departed, as they were ordered.

"Calleigh, Eric. I am not going to coop you up, but I will be extra careful with you two. No crime scenes that could be connected to this case for either of you. Ok?" Horatio said.

"Ok H," Eric said. He wasn't happy about it, and nor was Calleigh, but it was best.

"I want you to stay at a secret place I know," Horatio said.

"Really?" Calleigh asked, shocked.

"Yes…"

"And you also need to…."

**I will stop here for now. I would like it if you could leave me a little gift in the form of a review, it would mean the world to me!really it would. Suffice it to say: Life sucks, but reviews help!  
**

**~ Katherine ~ **


	16. Things Change

**I thought that I would be able to write more once school got out… I was wrong. Oh and I accidentally deleted the chapter, re-wrote it, disliked it, so re-wrote it again. This is about the best I could come up with. I hope you like it. But I am trying… I hope that my efforts bring you some joy! Oh and I am writing this now, but the story isn't happening now. Does that make sense? Basically all this happened in late April. **

**PS: Did you know that China bought Hummer?!?!?! **

Ch. 16

"_You also need to…_ have bodyguards 24/7. I know it seems to be a bit much, but we have gotten multiple death threats in the mail, with no return address. I haven't told the rest of the team this, but you two need to know. I will tell the team tomorrow. No arguments will be allowed. The guards will be your shadows, starting now." Horatio finished and put on his sunglasses as the setting sun shown into his eyes. It all looked very dramatic as the two giant men walked into the room. Horatio nodded his head slightly and then Eric and Calleigh walked into the elevator, and the two bodyguards followed behind them.

The elevator ride practically screamed in silence and then the doors opened nearly silently, and the four walked out and then into the Miami heat. The walk across the lawn was short and the doors into the Hummer closed extinguishing the heat and light.

"Well don't mind us we aren't the scary, or at least to the good guy's we aren't. Right George?" The bodyguard that was in the passenger seat said with a smile, as he turned around to look at Eric and Calleigh who were seated in the back seats.

"Who are you kidding? We are _terrifying. _We should be green and hide under beds, John" the driving guard said sarcastically in response.

"It's fine. We are just… a little shocked is all," Calleigh said before she smiled her 50 watt smile and momentarily stunned the guards with her lovely southern accent.

"I can be very scary though…. If somebody tries to take my girl," Eric said jokingly, but there was a ring of a serious warning in his message. The guards, though they looked as if they could take Eric easily, wiped the awed look of their faces and returned their gazes from Calleigh to the road. Eric was prepared to hold his ground, but there wasn't another Calleigh incident with the men. In fact, by the end of the ride he quite liked the two guys. They were funny and nice, but they also looked prepared for anything, or anyone, that would come against them.

"So, this is the place huh?" George said as the car pulled to a halt in front of a small, but nice, condo.

"Yep, it's the right address," John said in response.

"Horatio was generous," Calleigh said. She hadn't expected anything this nice. It was as nice as her own home.

"He was. Remind me to thank him tomorrow…" Eric said, and then he opened the door and turned on the lights to their temporary home. It looked well kept, but not like anybody had lived there recently.

"So this is what H spends his nice salary on," Calleigh said.

"What would I do with that money? Hmm I think that I would get a boat…What about you Calleigh?"

"I would probably get you a boat…" Calleigh says, which made Eric smile and George and John laugh.

"Nice girl you got there," George said, but not in a loathsome way.

"I know, she is more than I deserve," Eric said fondly, and Cal walked up to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I disagree. I think the opposite actually. You deserve somebody much better than me," Calleigh said, and everyone laughed at that.

"You are both fine together, and I am going to go check out the perimeter, just to be safe," John said, and then he and George departed.

"Well . . . this is odd," Eric said once they left.

"It is," Calleigh began, and then continued with "I want to go see a doctor, to check on the baby. Yesterday was dangerous, so I need to do this," Calleigh said and rubber her stomach.

"I know. I'm worried," Eric said. And then they got the phone book, and called an Ob/Gyn.

~ The Next Day ~

The couple, and their bodyguards, walked into the lab and heads turned their way. Guards in a state building were normal, but a personal bodyguard for two CSI's wasn't usual. It wasn't unheard-of though with the dangerous status of their job.

They were to work only at the desk for their safety. It wasn't all that fun but at least they weren't in danger. Or, that was what they were telling themselves anyway. By noon, they left to go to the Ob/Gyn. The team wished them luck, and their two human shadows followed them out the door and into the silver Hummer.

The car halted to a stop and Calleigh took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled. Eric squeezed her hand and together they got out of the car and walked into the building. They signed in and then waited in the waiting room. After about 15 minutes they were called to go see the doctor.

"Hello Ms. Duquesne, I am Dr. Meyers, and this is…?" She asked indicating to Eric and the guards.

"This is my fiancé Eric Delko, he is the father of the child. The other two men are our bodyguards,"

"Oh, wow. This is a first. How long have you been pregnant?"

"I am not sure exactly, but about a month and a half I think. Does that sound about right?" Calleigh asked Eric.

"Let's see, before Austin, and New York, and before the murder…? I guess that sounds about right," Eric said.

"And neither of you have any STD's correct?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"Ok that is good.

"We… we want to make sure that everything is going well with the baby. We… it might have been injured yesterday, or come to think of it even before yesterday. We have the bodyguards for a reason…" Eric said and then gulped.

"Ah, I see. Well the baby's heart begins to beat 26 days after fertilization, so if it has been a month and a half we should be able to hear the heart beat. We can check to see how far along you are exactly, the due date, and for a heart beat. We normally due ultra-sounds later, but in this instance I want one now. After it is done I will have you sent back to my office."

They answered a few more questions and then went to the room for the ultra-sound, with the guards of course. After a few minutes the lady showed up and applied some goo to Calleigh's stomach. Then she began to move a sensor around the area and on the screen an unrecognizably figure was shown.

"That is you baby, and it appears to be seven week along" The lady said. Eric and Calleigh looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Then she did something else that Eric and Cal didn't fully understand, and a soft beat was heard.

"That is the heart beat, your baby look healthy and has a normal heart beat, congratulations," she said. With these words Calleigh actually cried. Eric whipped the tears off of her cheeks and then bent down and kissed her lips.

"The Ob/Gyn is ready for you now," The lady said after a few minutes passed. Once they got to their former room.

"Congratulations," Dr. Meyers said. "Hmm seven weeks, normal beat, ok.... ok.… When was the first day your last period?" The woman asked.

" March 11th," Calleigh answered. Eric and the two guards looked down awkwardly; it was rather immature of them, but oh well.

"Then your due date should be… December 16th." The Dr. said and the two soon-to-be parents smiled at this. It was the perfect date. Something about it just sounded so . . . perfect. "And just for a little more information and checking I am going to want you two to come in for the twelve week NT scan and a day before that for the biochemistry test."

"Yes ma'am," Eric said. Calleigh smiled at this. He seemed honestly excited about being a dad.

"I want you to take folic acid, no alcohol or smoking, eat healthy and plenty, and those are the basics. I will give you a handout about health tips. It will have everything you need. Oh, I don't think I have to say this but no drugs. And caffeine is a no-no too," Dr. Meyers said and then she departed the room after handing them the handout about "health for the expecting and worried mother." She also gave them a few more that were titled as so: "How to transform from a two-some to a family," and "What is the father's role in a pregnancy"

After they left and got in the car Eric skimmed through some of the handouts. "These actually have good information, despite their corny titles," he said.

"That is good," Calleigh said and then began to read over his shoulder.

"Congratulations you all" John said.

"Yah," George agreed.

The George was driving and John was silent as the couple read the pamphlets about pregnancy. Calleigh let out a barely audible sigh, and Eric chuckled at that. She was just so cute about the baby.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Calleigh asked suddenly.

Eric took a deep breath and was about to answer. Then a black, un-marked vehicle pulled up in front of their car sideways and halted. The guards put one hand on their guns and rolled down the windows the requested, with force, that the car move, and clarified that it was a state vehicle so charges could be filed. The vehicle did not move. Th guards got out of the Hummer and approached the black van with their guns first, after reassuring Calleigh and Eric that everything would be fine.

"Get out of the car," John said loudly and clearly. After he said this all four doors opened, and immediately four men exited the vehicle. Black masks concealed their faces and black cotton covered their bodies. Guns were in their hands, and aimed at the guards and the Hummer.

"Drop your weapons!" George demanded. His eternal smile was erased from his face, and now an offensive look was displayed in every square inch of his face.

In response no guns were dropped. But casings were as bullets were shot from the attacker's guns. John and Fred returned fire, and one attacker dropped down and hit the ground dead. The battle escalated, and Eric got out of the car with his gun aimed and began to shoot. He had to defend his fiancé, and their unborn child. BANG BA-BA-BANG! The shots echoed and bullets flew everywhere.

"Eric get in the car! Stay safe for your fian-" John began to Eric. But the slight distraction of speaking was too much. A bullet penetrated into his head. The man fell to the ground, and blood pooled around the injury. John would live no more.

Well trained, George kept fighting. He did not run to his partner's body like he wanted to. He did not give up and let the enemies kill him right then like they had his partner, and friend. He kept fighting, for he had two innocent people to protect. He realized that Eric had taken John's place, and though he knew he shouldn't he let the man fight with him. The two men took cover using the Hummer and shot at the other men around the headlight. The other men were taking cover using their car. If one were two walk in-between the two cars, bullets would practically shred them because so many were being shot from each side.

The back door to the Hummer opened on the side that Eric and George were taking cover on. Calleigh slowly made her way out with her gun raised.

"Calleigh get back in the car!" Eric ordered.

"No! I have to help!" Calleigh responded, and promptly began to shoot at the men in black. Almost immediately one dropped down into plain sight. Eric would have argued further, but he knew that Calleigh was too stubborn. Her mind was made up, and there was no way in hell that he could change it.

The shooting continued for about a minute without much success for either side. Calleigh had moved closer to the tire to get a better view. The other two had let her beings that she was a ballistics expert and had the best aim of them. Her head and shoulder peaked around the giant tire and she blocked everything out of her mind other than her finger, the gun, and one of the men in black. There were only two attackers left, and one of them was doomed to die by Calleigh's bullet it seemed. She gently pressed, heard a bang, and the man she aimed at had died.

One man was left. The man seemed to realize this and he shot at the people behind the Hummer with more determination than ever before. He shot, and reloaded when necessary, as did his opposition. The blonde kept leaning further and further out of their protective Hummer. He shot, and heard the bullet echo, but did not hear the expected scream. He had missed, but barely. She immediately ducked behind the car. He had missed his shot.

"Calleigh?!?!" Eric screamed.

"I'm safe!" She responded. It must have scared Eric when she suddenly ducked behind the car. He audibly sighed at this news.

Eric was about to respond, but a door slammed, engine started, and tires squealed. The man in black was escaping in his unmarked van. George, Eric, and Calleigh shot at the vehicle as it raced away, but didn't hit it. George used is radio to send an alert out for the black, unmarked, and bullet-dented, van.

**I don't think this is a cliffy- but if you disagree let me know. Sorry about not updating- like major sorry. I HATE finals! But hey, it is summer, and I have some more (but not a lot of) free time. Once again I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (etc.) SORRY! I know it doesn't fix it, but I hope it helps somewhat. **

**What do you want out of the story? Oh and I am updating another story now. **

**~ Katherine ~**


	17. Serious and Sweet

No, I haven't forgotten about FanFiction, promise! Here, is the next chapter. I know it has been delayed… a long time. On another note, I apologize if any of the pregnancy facts are inaccurate. Please let me know if they are (and the accurate information) so that I can correct it. I'm doing as much research as I can, but I'm not exactly planning on getting pregnant anytime soon so errors are possible (if not highly likely.)

Ch. 17

"Eric, Calleigh are you ok?" Horatio nearly screamed when he leaped out of another Hummer and arrived at the scene of the incident.

"Yah, H we are fine. But John wasn't so lucky. George is in shock over losing his partner," Eric answered calmly, and looked over his shoulder to where the surviving bodyguard sat. The man sat on the backseat of the Hummer he had been riding in just a few hours previously. His legs hung outside of the car, and hands covered his face from view. Maybe they hid his tears, or maybe he was so hurt that the tears weren't falling. An aura of despair seemed to surround him, and nobody was quite sure what to say or do.

"Poor man," Horatio said. There was nothing like losing one of his own. "You need to go to the doctor again, I know you just left, but this is important." Horatio said. He could tell that Calleigh wasn't pleased, but wouldn't fight either. Concern for her unborn child was prominent on her facial features.

"Of course," Eric heatedly agreed. It was unclear who this surprised more—Calleigh or Horatio. He was really getting into the paternal role, which made the blonde and read head smile. "What?" Eric asked.

"You," Horatio said, and then departed to go comfort George.

"What about me?" Eric persisted.

"It's just surprising how much you care about the baby. We knew you would care but I had no idea that you would care this much," Calleigh said with a shy smile. She didn't want it to come out wrong, but wasn't going to lie. She knew Eric would catch her, after all, his job was essentially to figure out the truth.

"Calleigh, you are the love of my life, and this is my child!"

There wasn't a defensive tone in Eric's words, and for that Calleigh was grateful. But a verbal response didn't seem to suffice. Without thinking of their surrounding, Calleigh stood on her toes so that she your kiss her fiancée. A purposeful cough interrupted the moment a few seconds later when Horatio reappeared.

"I called the doctor and they were able to squeeze you in. Be there in an hour," Horatio ordered, and then departed again. The couple didn't miss any of the many things that his words insinuated. He made it clear that they were to leave the crime scene immediately & not to show affection at work. Without further ado, the couple departed quickly. The last thing they needed was to get in trouble at work.

"I really hope that things calm down soon Eric said."

"So do I. Eventually threats won't work to get us into the doctor. Horatio obviously had to do something huge to get us in on this short of notice."

"I don't know, maybe you are the only pregnant woman in the city," Eric joked.

"I doubt it. Miami isn't exactly known for having a tame night life."

Eric was proven wrong when they got to the OB/GYN's office though. Plenty of women were crowded into the waiting room, anxiously waiting to see a doctor. They signed in at the office, and the receptionist's eyes widened. She told them to stay where they were, and in a flash she had a doctor available for them.

"I'll take you back now Ms. Duquesne," The doctor said. He quickly led them to a room, but they were still able to see the shocked and envious looks splay across the faces of the other women waiting to be seen.

"Remind me to thank Horatio," Eric murmured into Calleigh's ear, and Calleigh's laugh lightened some of the fear in his heart. He hadn't admitted it before, but he was somewhat surprised at his easy reaction and adjustment to the "father" life.

The doctor wasted no time, and had them ready to hear a possible heartbeat in what felt like two seconds to the worried parents. Eric squeezed Calleigh's hand, and then they waited to hear a heartbeat. There was nothing. "Doctor…?" Calleigh asked. She was hopping that it was normal for them not to hear the heartbeat at first. It hadn't happened last time….

"One moment," The doctor said. He did something to the sensor, and then announced, "I will try again, it could have been to faint for the former setting." Calleigh and Eric tried to remain calm, but this was difficult, even for the eternally optimistic lady.

A simple "da-duh" melted the fear from the hearts of everybody in the room. Even the doctor exhaled loudly, after all, nobody likes for an unborn child to die. The stress in the small room evaporated, and a relieved smile spread across the mother's face.

"Thank the Lord," Eric said, and then moved his hand over his chest in the shape of a cross. He pretended not to notice, but he saw Calleigh wipe a tear from her cheek. He knew that she would want it that way or at least for now. He might broach the subject later though….

Calleigh was all for leaving from the doctor as soon as possible and the women in the waiting room seemed to appreciate that.

"Hey Horatio," Calleigh said after nearly running into him. He had been waiting next to the Hummer for who knows how long.

"Hello, I trust everything is fine based on your smiles?"

"It is, thanks for the concern," Eric replied.

"I'm glad that everything is fine. It has been decided that you will get new bodyguards. George is taking personal leave for an unspecified amount of time. Your two new bodyguards are William Taylor, and Roger Sutton. They are very good, but a bit less social than John and George I must say. Earlier you couldn't go to any crime scenes connected to this case, but the department decided that under the circumstances you will do only desk jobs until this is solved. It won't be entertaining, but it is best." Horatio told them. Neither one objected, in fact it seemed that they both seemed relieved to Horatio. Love and parenthood made what in the past would have been unimaginable possible, if not predictable, in the present.

Two large figures approached the group, and stood with their arms crossed on either side of the couple. "Mr. Taylor," Horatio said, nodding in acknowledgement to the guardian on the left. "Mr. Sutton," he did the same thing, but this time nodding to the giant statue on the right.

"Bye, H," Eric and Calleigh choked out just before they were whisked away into the Hummer by their walking buildings. Something about their presence drained joy from the air and left only a solemn and serious aura.

The ride to the house Horatio had leant them was cursed by silence. The bodyguards were on their side, but even then intimidation reeked from their bodies and seemed to effect anybody within a 10-foot radius. They were escorted to the door, and the two men entered the house, shut the door, and then took their positions. William faced outside by the front door, and Roger guarded the back door. Staring at them for a few seconds, Eric decided that they wouldn't move. "If you need anything, um, help yourselves," Calleigh said awkwardly. Two grunts were all that she got in reply.

Each step seemed to pierce the air even though they tried to tiptoe to their bedrooms. The doors gentle "click" didn't completely block out the stress from their guards, though it did bring some serenity.

"Wow," Calleigh exhaled, and ran her hand gentle through her hair leaving it gently tousled.

"This is some serious stuff," Eric answered. The bed provided a perfect spot for some comfort. They curled up together, and without any words seemed to understand what the other was thinking. Things were going to be tough for a while….

"Calleigh, I was thinking… It might be easier for you if you stayed her during the day and I'll do the work."

"Eric, no. I will have to eventually, but not now. We will need the money firstly, and secondly it would just get so boring. Desk work isn't the best, but it's better than doing nothing."

"I guess. But you will let us know when it is too much for you, right? After all pushing yourself too hard is bad for you, and the baby. I don't want either of that to happen."

"Of course I will stop when I have to, but not before that." Calleigh said with stubbornness that clashed with the exhausted glare of her half-shut eyes, and pleasure that gently lifted the corners of her mouth. Within minutes both of them were asleep, and neither cared that they were fully dressed.

Work followed the same pattern everyday. Calleigh would file papers, document evidence, record facts, and other mindless activities with William as her shadow. She could process some evidence, so long as it didn't involve any "dangerous chemicals." This left pretty much nothing entertaining. The gun range was clearly off limits, because of the trauma it could cause the fetus. This clearly put a damper on her normally exuberant personality. However, she still walked with he chin high and was courteous to everybody she saw.

"Calleigh is doing really well with the papers, better than anybody else would." Ryan said to Natalia after a few days.

"Yah she is," Natalia agreed.

"I try," Calleigh said announcing her presence and smiling boldly. She had been just within hearing distance, though neither of her colleges was aware of it previously. Surprise danced across the faces of Ryan and Natalia, but they recovered quickly.

"You are amazing Cal," Natalia sincerely said, and smiled at her best friend.

"Yep, always full of smiled and surprises," Ryan elaborated. But he quickly had to usher Natalia to a crime scene when Horatio sent a mass text ordering so.

Eric's days were slightly better, but not by much. Evidence processing was allowed, but it was still boring compared to what he was used to. He was also able to interrogate suspects, but he decided it would be best if he didn't because he wasn't fully involved in the cases. Roger was a step behind him at maximum while at the lab.

"I can't imagine why you do this," he said to Valera one day. "Not being able to go to the crime scenes and do all of the important stuff is so boring."

"Well I do it because I like my co-workers, or at least most of them," she teased back. "But this work is important you know! How else would you get the DNA evidence that you need to put the guys behind bars?"

"Well, yah, I didn't really mean that. I just prefer directly putting the bastards in jail," Eric said with an apologetic smile. Valera had clearly been offended by his previous insinuation that this work "wasn't important."

"Hey Cal," Eric said after he left the DNA lab.

"Hey handsome, why the frown?"

"H just called me saying that I need to stay late today, but you can go home with William at normal time."

"Ok. Working late after only a week of the new arrangements, great," Calleigh complained. It was normally out of character of her. Eric wasn't surprised though. She was unsatisfied with desk-jobs too. After all she had it worse than he did, and the damper had to take effect somehow.

The next few hours dragged on until William cleared his throat to say that it was time for them to leave. Calleigh signed out, and went home. The house seemed eerily empty and boring without Eric there. William wasn't the most entertaining man ever to walk the earth to put it politely.

The rain plopping onto the windshield and spraying up from the tires masked the rumble of the engine. The day's bright sunlight had disappeared behind gray clouds recently. Softly a sigh escaped from the lady's mouth, and fogged against the window. Slowly, Calleigh traced a heart onto the window like she did as a child. Th car halted, and door opened to reveal her sanctuary. The only problem was that the "sanctuary" was beginning to feel more like a prison than a safe haven. The rain coated Calleigh and William as they walked up the drive and heating encased their now damp bodies once they entered the house. She sat down and curled up on the sofa, and rubber he stomach. Leaving the TV off, Calleigh simply enjoyed the silence and let her mind wander…

_Eric would come home later. He would gently rub her shoulders and kiss her head. Calleigh would trace her stomach, where the baby was, and Eric would gently chuckle. This would make her smile, and eyes sparkle. They seemed as if they were married already…_

But none of this happened, when Eric walked in the door her saw Calleigh curled up in a ball on the sofa, her eyes shut and chest rising and falling evenly. This precious sight brought a smile to his lips. Careful not to wake her, he lifted her in his arms, and carried her to their bedroom. She was almost as light as a feather. When he set her on the bed he realized that her eyes were cracked open, and in a barely coherent voice she whispered, " I love you."

Eric wasn't sure if she was still awake or not when he said, "I love you" back. Either way Eric was positive that Calleigh knew that he loved her, even if she was asleep.

**School is busy, but I haven't forgotten about FanFiction.**

**I'm also mad at how this new season is turning out (In relation to Eric & Calleigh) so that isn't helping my writing at all. **

**I'm doing the best I can though, I'm sorry if it isn't enough.**

**If it's not to much to ask please leave a review **

**~ Katherine ~**


End file.
